


Edging - Tin & Can

by Suzanneca



Category: lbc - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanneca/pseuds/Suzanneca
Summary: This is omegverse. Tin, an alpha, is getting edged by his husband Can, an omega.LBC characters belong to Mame.
Relationships: tincan 2wish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Edging - Tin & Can

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very active here. Further stories you can read at wattpad under the same account name

Can = omega (dom)  
Tin = alpha (sub)

_________________________________________

Can was so wet. The sight of a desperate Tin made him this way. And of course the man's scent... A scent filled with the typical smell of arousement. Just a sex smell. 

That's how Tin smelled to him at this point, like pure sex. 

And he loved his Tin like this.. Naked on a chair with his hands tied up behind the backrest. 

His hard, long and engorged cock pointing to the ceiling. A cock ring was stuffed around the shaft and balls. The alpha's pale skin such a different colour from his erection, which was red with thick purple veins. Looking like it would explode any second. 

Pre-cum was already smeared in Tin's little trimmed hairs that grew into a thin happy trail to his navel. 

The man was sweating, his whole body glistening in the dimmed light. The rise and fall of his chest was quick.

Can coated some of his own warm fluids on his hand and grabbed Tin's massively knotted cock, which he lubed up with slick.

"Hmm.." Tin bit his lip.

He was being pleased (or should he say tortured?) by Can's hand for over 45 minutes already.

Can began to jerk him again. 

Slurp......... slurp........ slurp..... slurp.... slurp.... slurp... slurp.. slurp..slurp, slurp, slurp-slurp-slurp!

"Ahh.... C-close!" Tin whined as he arched his back against the chair. 

He almost came, but his mate let go before he could.

"Ahhh.....ahhhh.....ahhh.." He panted, he gasped. 

It took him a few seconds to recover. To not go past that point of no return.

But he didn't got much time, for there was that sinful hand again. Massaging him, taking him higher again. And everytime Tin came to the top of that mountain, ready to jump off, he was being stopped. 

Because he couldn't come. Can would be mad if he did.

"Ahh...Ahhh!" 

He was there again. He threw his head back, ready to blow... 

Can pulled his hand away just before he could. 

"Oh...fuck.." Tin moaned. 

His whole body was on edge. His upper leg muscles tensed as he pushed his hips to the front, in search of something, but Can's hand was already gone. 

Can smirked. God, his alpha was so hot! He loved to be in control over the man like this. 

Tin may be an alpha and therefor physically stronger then him, but Can was always the one to win the fight. 

And Tin let him, because there was nothing he loved more in this world then his lover, his omega, his mate, his Can. 

The omega grabbed the unyielding lump of flesh in his hand again.

Massaging him. Wet, softly. He rolled his hand around the head and gave different sorts of pressure with his fingers. 

"Ahh....ngh...ahhmmm...ahh...AHH!" Tin shouted.

Can let go. 

Tin's cock twitched against his stomach and a large blob of pre-cum oozed out. 

"Ohh...C-Can....close...ahh.. I was so close.." he sobbed. 

Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't handle it anymore. His balls felt so tight. His cock felt so sensitive that he could come from the touch of a feather when it would stroke against it. 

Can gave him a little while to recover again and he stroked his own dick in the mean time. Believe it or not, the sight of a drooling Tin made him horny beyond words too. 

"Ohh...I..I..Ahh..." Tin wanted to talk but already forgot what he wanted to say when his cock was running though a slippery palm again. 

"Ohh...yeah....ahhhh...nghh" he bit his lip. "Ahh... c-can I cum....please... please?!" 

"No."

"Oh..ahhh!" he pushed his hips forward. Hard into Can's hand but his husband already unwrapped his fingers.

"Ahh...Can!" Tin moaned.

Featherlight fingertips tickled the crown of his head. He could feel his stomach tighten only from that light stroking. 

He was back on that mountain again. He was gonna jump. He wanted to jump. The scent of his mate and that hand against his erection was all he felt at the moment. As if only that feeling was there in the whole universe. 

"Ahh...oh! Please..please Can..p-please..Oh god, please..aahhh... Close!"

"No, not yet." Can said and he took his evil hand away just before the climax. He caressed Tin's hot chest instead. 

"Ahh....hahh....hahhh!" the alpha panted, head pressed against the chair. His toes already curled. 

"You make me so wet like this, you know that babe?" Can walked around him and whispered in the alpha's ear. 

He pushed a few fingers in his own creamed up hole and fingered himself.

He stood close to Tin's ear, but behind Tin's back, so the man couldn't see him, but only hear and smell. 

"Can you hear that?" Can asked while loud slurping sounds filled up the room. 

Tin's cock was screaming to be touched. The cockring was squeezing in his flesh. It felt like every drop of blood was held into his massively hard cock.

"Oh Can..." he whined. 

Can stood before him again and his slicked up fingers grabbed Tin's rock hard shaft, while his lips curled around the head. He sucked it gently and twirled his tongue around the crown a few times, licking against the underside of the head. He bobbed up and down and felt Tin's cock twitch inside his throat. Tin would cum if he went on, so he let go. Again.

"Ahhhh.....ahhhh.....ahh...ahhh..ohhh!!!" Tin released choked off gasps. He was só close.

"Oh..please, please.." he whispered when he tried to hold it together. The veins inside his cock throbbed. "Please..."

Can stroke again. 

"Ahh...oh..so...ahh..c-close." 

Can let go again. He caressed Tin's sensitive balls as gentle as he could. 

His husband was in delirium. Eyes rolled back inside his skull, showing white. 

His lips between his teeth. They felt raw from biting them. 

His whole body felt like it was set on fire. His knot hurted. He wanted to cum, but he also enjoyed this sweet torture, this feeling of almost cumming. This feeling of edging.

Slurp.. slurp..slurp.. A warmth wrapped around him again. 

Can's hand went fast now. His other hand pinched Tin's nipple. 

The alpha bucked his hips, matching Can's pace as he tried to fuck in his husband's palm even harder. 

More, he wanted more. 

"Ahhh....Can...ahhh....Ngh...c-close!" he whined. 

"Cum for me babe." Can hoarsely ordered. 

Oh God, this was it. This was what he had been waiting for all this time. To finally release, to finally let himself go over the edge. 

A fulfilling feeling waiting for him. A feeling of pure bliss. 

As Can's heavenly hand stroked over his cock, his heart was throbbing everywhere in his body. 

Every muscle inside of him, tensed up even more then they already did. And then, he jumped off the top of the mountain. 

His balls throbbing and tightning, his mouth open in a silent scream as he felt the first wave of pleasure hit him like a hammer. 

His cock shot out a massive load of semen, straight onto his shimmerig chest. 

His hard penis twitched again as another ejaculation erupted. White ropes of cum flew in the air with each sensational jolt that hit his body.

Surges of electricity ran through his body, which was trembling from finally finding release. Finally bursting.

"Ahh...ahhhhhhh!!" Tin loudly moaned when his body was able to produce a sound again. "Ahh...f-fuck!...ahh..." 

He threw his head back against the chair as his cock still squirted out the last of his fluids. 

Can milked him till the last spasm of his sensitive cock. 

"Oh...God..hahh....hahhh....hahhh" The alpha panted. 

"Was it good babe?" Can asked as he released his husband's member. 

"Oh God, yes...yes baby...ahh....you are the best....fuck..." he breathlessly said.

He orgasmed so damn hard. 

Tin sat like that for a little while, high from pleasure, before he felt that Can uncuffed him. 

"I love you." he said. 

"I love you too. I will get a cloth, I will clean you up, babe." 

Tin nodded. 

He knew he would sleep like a baby tonight.


End file.
